Paris
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: JJ vient apporter une nouvelle identité à Emily, elles en profitent pour parler...


_**Coucou, vous allez bien, moi ça va plutôt bien, aujourd'hui ça fait 4 ans que je suis inscrite sur donc j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau ça faisait un petit peu de temps que cette OS trainait dans les dossiers de ma clés USB donc j'espère que vous le trouverez bien.**_

_**Pour ce qui est du sujet, tout est dit dans le titre, ça se passe à Paris au moment où JJ doit remettre sa nouvelle identité à Emily.**_

_**Je ne vais pas épiloguer plus et je vais vous laisser lire ça, bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Jennifer Jareau attendait fébrilement que la brune se montre, espérant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, c'est-à-dire la semaine dernière à sa sortie de l'hôpital…**_

- _Coucou belle blonde_, _**lui souffla Emily Prentiss à l'oreille dans un français parfait.**_

_**Reconnaissant rapidement la voix, Jennifer se retourna avant d'attraper délicatement le visage de son amante, posant ses lèvres avec avidités sur les siennes, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres tandis que leurs langues dansaient en harmonie.**_

- _Hello belle brune_, _**sourit béatement la blonde elle aussi en**_ _**français, langue que lui avait apprise Emily après que JJ lui ai avoué avoir toujours voulu parler français**_

_**Attirant rapidement Emily sur ses genoux afin d'enfuir sa tête dans le cou de la brune Jennifer inspira son parfum laissant échapper un soupire de satisfaction.**_

- On est censé être discrète, _**pouffa-t-elle en sentant les lèvres de Jennifer se balader à l'orée de son cou, la chatouillant.**_

- Et quoi de plus discret qu'un couple qui s'embrasse.

- Un couple ? Vraiment ? _**Se moqua la brune amèrement, **_je ne suis que celle que tu baises une fois de temps en temps quand tu es en manque.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça Em' ! Tu comptes pour moi autant que Will, voir même plus !

- Alors pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ? _**Demanda l'ancienne profileuse en se levant pour se placer en face d'elle sur la chaise de libre le visage fermé.**_

- Parce que j'ai un fils et que je ne peux pas quitter son papa.

- Tu ne serais pas la première mère célibataire, c'est juste que je ne compte pas assez pour toi, _**souffla simplement Emily lassée de cette discussion qui revenait en boucle depuis le début de leur relation**_, tu as l'enveloppe ?

- Bien sûr, _**répondit de la même manière J.J. en lui tendant une enveloppe de couleur beige.**_

- Merci, _**la remercia la grande brune avant de se lever.**_

- Attend Emily ! _**S'exclama Jennifer en attrapant la main de son amante.**_

- Je suis désolée J.J., mais je ne peux plus attendre que tu te décides, je dois aller de l'avant…

_**N'attendant pas de réponse elle fit lâcher son**_ _**bras à la jeune femme avant de partir, elle devait retourner à son hôtel et partir d'ici au plus vite…**_

- Oh et puis merde ! _**S'exclama la blonde en se levant à son tour courant après la brune la faisant rapidement pivoter afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes**_, s'il le faut j'appelle Will là maintenant tout de suite, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir Emily sans que tu saches que je pourrais tout faire pour te garder, tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi !

- Et que vas-tu lui raconter que tu le quittes pour une morte ? Que tu veux juste partir le plus loin possible de lui, tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas te passer d'Henry et que nous ne pouvons pas le laisser être entraîner dans tout ça, je ne voudrais pas que Doyle le blesse, je ne le supporterais.

- Je ne peux pas me passer de toi non plus… Quand tu n'es pas là j'ai l'impression de ne pas être entière et je refuse de vivre ça un jour de plus !

_**Emily sourit délicatement touchée par les paroles de la belle blonde devant elle en attrapant son visage posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.**_

- Je t'aime, mais tu sais très bien que cela ne marcherais pas… Je ne t'oublierais jamais Jennifer Rachel Jareau, mais il est temps que je parte…

- Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Je te l'interdit ! _**S'écria Jennifer s'agrippant à la brune avec force, elle savait que ses réactions étaient disproportionnées mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir tout en sachant qu'il était possible qu'elle ne la revoit plus jamais.**_

- Ca me tue aussi de te faire ça…

- Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ? Pourquoi !? Tu n'as pas le droit ! _**S'exclama-t-elle des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les arrêter**_, si je veux rester avec toi je reste avec toi d'abord, _**lança-t-elle croisant les bras comme l'aurait fait un enfant faisant doucement rire la brune qui passa ses mains sur les joues de JJ pour essuyer ses larmes.**_

- Ok… Je vais te faire une promesse, _**souffla Emily**_, tu repars aux Etats-Unis, tu t'occupes de ton fils et je te promets de t'appeler une fois par jour pour te donner des nouvelles. Et quand je pourrais revenir au BAU je ne te quitterais plus jamais.

- Promis ?

- C'est une promesse, _**acquiesça la brune en fixant avec sérieux la jeune femme blonde devant elle.**_

- Je peux dormir avec toi se soir avant de repartir ? _**Demanda avec une toute petite voix JJ faisant craquer la brune.**_

- D'accord, allez viens, _**sourit Emily attrapant la main de son amante la tirant à sa suite en direction de son hôtel, elle comptait bien profiter de ses derniers instants avec elle…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Si c'est un peu AU niveau caractère des personnages j'en suis d'ors et déjà désolée, mais une fanfiction c'est aussi fait pour imaginer des histoires et changer parfois le caractère des personnages.**_

_**Si je dis ça c'est parce que j'ai reçu une review plutôt désagréable sur une autre de mes fictions Jemily et que comme je n'ai pas encore de date de publication pour le chapitre suivant je profite de cette OS dans la même catégorie pour répondre puisque la personne a bien sûr parlé sans que je n'ai le moyen de lui répondre en MP.**_

_**Enfin bref, je vais arrêter ici ma parenthèse, à bientôt pour la suite de Quand le passé ressurgit.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


End file.
